


Circle

by PoisonKisses



Series: IvyTober2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Poison Ivy is the May Queen, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Day one of #IvyToberPrompt: CircleI'm doing 31 days of ficlets to match #Inktober2019 promptsSome will even be linked!





	Circle

_I hate the forest. I hate this. I hate her. Why did I come on this little expedition? Selina, you need to make better life choices._

She cursed as she ducked under another gnarled branch and picked her way around a tree. The trunk was larger around than her living room. This goddamned forest was old and untouched. Selina had no clue how Ivy had even found this place. She cursed again as she nearly tripped over a root—WOULD have tripped over if it hadn’t moved out of the way. THAT was the freaky part, the plants, the forest, it all seemed to be helping her, but Ivy was swaying a few yards ahead of her, gliding through the underbrush like a Goddess, without even glancing her direction. It was like the plants did what she wanted on their own.

_Nope. Nope. Don’t think about it, Selina._

It was dark in the forest, and foggy. The underbrush was thick, and the canopy several feet overhead blocked out even a hint of starlight. All around her, the sounds of insects and singing frogs echoed, and the only light was an occasional firefly blinking.

And Ivy herself.

Rather than bring a flashlight or something like any sane, civilized person would do, Ivy had asked her what her favorite color was. Selina told her purple. So, Ivy’d created bioluminescence all over herself, lines of gently glowing purple that was creepy and ethereal and made Selina’s skin crawl. It lit the other woman up in a ghostly glow as she strolled down the twisting paths, wading through thorny underbrush without a care in the world.

There were times Selina realized Ivy really wasn’t a part of their human world. She sort of slummed it with she and Harley for their sakes, but this, the forest, the wilderness, this was where Pam was truly at home.

“Are we there yet?” She called out, and Ivy turned toward her, lines of purple glow framing her face and illuminating her flawless skin. She was…well…gorgeous like this, even if she looked like something out of a George Lucas special effect movie.

“Almost there, Selina. I’m glad you came, I just don’t honestly know why.”

Selina didn’t know herself. She’d been bored, and Ivy had perked up from her book suddenly, blurting she had business to take care of. Selina, on a whim, said she wanted to come. They’d argued, but once she’d decided to go Selina dug her heels in, and Ivy’d finally acquiesced. 

Selina took a drink of water from her bottle. “Honestly, if I’d known I’d be traipsing through the godforsaken wilderness, I think I’d have just stayed home and watched Netflix.” She felt grumpy.

Ivy in the woods was a different creature. She laughed lightly and pulled Selina into a hug. “You’re going to see something cool tonight. I’m meeting with someone from across the hedge.”

_The Hedge?_

They found the ring a few moments later, in a clearing. The hoary old trees here ended, and the small patch was lit only by broken shafts of silver moonlight. In a perfect circle in the middle of the clearing, a ring of toadstools stood proudly. A Faerie Ring. 

“If you’d told Pam Isley, PhD prospect, that this was anything more than a _Mycellium_ growing underground, she’d have laughed at you,” explained Ivy as she paced around. “I’ve since learned I can have discussions with trees and an intelligent mound of rotting vegetation is the Avatar of every growing thing on this planet.”

“Well, it’s eerie.” Selina supplied, and Ivy smirked.

“There is some danger for you, Selina. Have a seat under that oak tree and remain very still during the visit.”

“What visit, what’s going on, Ives?”

“Tonight, the Fae will come across into our world. One of their knights will visit and we’ll talk about precautions to take. A daughter of Titania, Queen of the Summer Court, is visiting this ring on Samhain in a few weeks. I want to make sure everything is nice and safe.”

None of that meant anything to Selina, but she understood Ivy’s serious voice so she didn’t question. She just had a seat.

“You know, Ivy said conversationally, they say if you make love during a Faerie dance on May eve or Samhain, you will give birth to a fae-touched child.” She grinned. “Even if you’re partner is same sex. Wanna be my baby mama?”

Selina glared. “I’m never calling you daddy, Ivy.”

“We’ll get there.” 

Selina rolled her eyes and settled in for a wait as Ivy seated herself in the middle of the ring and took out a simple reed flute.

She began to play, and the music lilted on the wind. 

To be continued...


End file.
